smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fooly Smurf (Expanded AU)
'Fooly Smurf '''is a character created by Esquilo30 who appears in Season 10. Background Information He doesn't seem to refer anyone other than himself by names, so - as part of a running gag - he creates nicknames for everybody he meets. His stupidity always gets him and his fellow Smurfs into trouble. Another running gag is that every time Fooly falls in high places, he stops in the air, starts to flap his arms as an attempt to fly, but winds up hitting the dirt. (This is a classic joke.) He will often fool around in dangerous situations, like dancing or bumping several times into the same object while saying "Ouch! It didn't hurt," until he is pulled by a frustrated Papa Smurf (sometimes it's Hefty, Smurfette, Joey, or Lilac who pulls him). He is best friends with Jokey whom he calls "Gifty Smurf" (very much to his chagrin) and he always hangs out with him; Fooly is the only one who enjoy his "surprises" gifts. Also, when Fooly hears someone mention a name, he often mispronounces the name (''ex: if he hears "Pussywillow Pixies" he will say "Puttywilsow Pipsis"). Appearance He is easily indentified by wearing a Smurf hat with a propeller. Voice Actor(s) His voice sounds like Wackoman from Megaman Battle Network, ''who was played by Andrew Toth. List of Nicknames Fooly Has Created *Papa Smurf: Red Smurf *Jokey Smurf: Gifty Smurf *Hefty Smurf: Bulky Smurf *Clumsy Smurf: Trippy Smurf *Smurfette: Blondie Smurf *Lazy Smurf: Snooze/ Nap Smurf *Gargamel: Bald Wizard *Azrael: Brown Cat *Joey McCormick: Dark Blue Smurf *Lilac: Violet/ Vain Pixie *Acorn: Little/ Stubborn Pixie *Pansy: Klutzy Pixie *Brainy Smurf: Glasses/ Bossy Smurf *Grouchy Smurf: Sourpuss Smurf *Denisa: Echo/ Screech Girl *Brenda: Purple Witch *Hogatha: Piggy Woman *Weepy Smurf: Sorrow Smurf *Nemesis: Hood/ Hiccup/ Scary Person *Marina: Fish Girl *Handy Smurf: Job/Builder Smurf *Mystico: Bat Person *Peewit: Yellow Boy *Sir Johan: Knight Guy *Moxette Smurfette: Mimic Smurf/ Smurf Woman *Ripple: Rabbit/ Prank Boy *Karma: Joker Girl *Hethera: Bat Woman/ Darling/ Honey/ Cute Bat *King Gerard: King Person *Clockwork Smurf: Robot Smurf *Clover Bandit: Masked Man *Laconia: Mute Lady *Woody: Flute Guy *Farmer Smurf: Croppy Smurf *Vira: Grey Bat *Clockwork Smurfette: Robot Lady *Aqua: Blue-Fish Girl *Oceana: Peachy/ Vain Fish Girl *Wave: Yellow Fish Girl *Elderberry: Queen Pixie *Bramble: Green Pixie *Holly: Red Pixie *Violet: Purple Girl *Bloom: Flower Lady *Stumpy: Hat Person *Sticky: Smart Elfen *Piximp: Strange-Looking Pixie/ Chaw Guy *Wisteria: Green/ Scary Lady *Dorgone: Farmer/ Shovel Person Trivia *Fooly is, by far, the least intelligent of the Smurfs. *Ironically, Fooly has shown signs on several occasions to having a crush on Hethera. While she has no feelings for him due to his dimwittedness, whenever he see her he sticks out his tongue and his eyes turn into pink hearts while his propeller starts to spin quickly. *He is based off of unintelligent characters such as Patrick Star from ''Spongebob Squarepants, Gir from Invader Zim, his creator, and Billy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Fooly has arachnophobia (the fear of spiders) which is a trait based off of both Patrick Star and Billy. *He also has a habit of drooling while he says, "Uuhh..." - yet another one of Patrick Star's habits. *Fooly refering to himself in the third-person and habit to create nicknames is based off on Hulk (Marvel Comics), Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) and Taokaka (Blazblue). Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Original character creations